


everyone loves baio (literally)

by orphan_account



Series: the never ending vw ot4 fic series [2]
Category: Vampire Weekend
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wtf am I doing, while baio is away the kids will play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but...<i>I</i> want to talk to Baio.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	everyone loves baio (literally)

“Baio. You're telling me you _don't_ own a onesie?” CT frowned holding the phone slightly away from his ear. “You hear this guys, Baio doesn't own a -”

 

“Yeah, we know. We heard you repeat it like, a gazillion times.” Ezra rolled his eyes and pulled his hand gently from Rostam's, waving it in CT's face. “Here, let me talk to Baio for a minute. You've been talking to him for hours nearly.”

 

“Uh, actually, I've -” CT pouted as Baio sighed audibly down the phone and insisted that he let the others talk to him for at least a minute before bedtime. “Fine.” He thrust the phone into Ezra's hand and stuck his tongue out at him as Ezra smiled angelically. 

 

“Hi Baio!” Ezra beamed and sat back into Rostam's arms. “What have you been doing all day?” They chatted idly for a few minutes before Ezra passed the phone onto Rostam, and he too spoke softly to him for a while. CT eventually grew impatient and demanded that Rostam let _him_ speak to Baio for the last time before they went to sleep, and Baio might have giggled slightly down the phone at CT's immaturity and Ezra and Rostam's admirable patience. The phone was, once again, in CT's posession as he laid down and snuggled into Ezra's chest, assuming that this gesture excused him from his previous attitude. Anyway, Ezra decided, it was worth it to witness the soft giggles and warm smiles from CT as he drifted off. As he did, Ezra carefully took the phone from CT, quietly wished Baio goodnight (as did Rostam), and placed it on their bedside table whilst taking extra care not to wake CT. The pair snuggled into each other and fell into a calm sleep, the gentle hum of deep breaths the only sound to be heard in the room that had echoed with chatter and laughter only minutes before.

 

**Author's Note:**

> god they are so dumb i hate them....they could easily just put him on speaker phone. honestly
> 
> (also i am _this_ close to drawing a polycule for these guys. i hate myself so much) 
> 
> thank you for reading!!!!! i hope you enjoyed it :')


End file.
